Boys Like You
by HeartBrokenBlood
Summary: A SongFiction for Adrian and Sydney using the song Boys Like You by 360 and Gossling


**A Bloodlines Song Fiction for Maybe In Future One of The Attitudes and Feelings Sydney Might Have To Adrian.**

**Pairing: **Sydney and Adrian

**Song: **Boys Like You by 360 ft. Gossling

**A/N:** I heard this song and I immediately thought ADRIAN AND SYDNEY! I think it could be perfect for them as Adrian has a history and reputation and Sydney just fits perfectly with the parts the girl sings. I recommend listening to the song before and while you read this. It's one of my favourites and its AWESOME 3!

**A/N 2**: There's a bit in brackets in the lyrics that I didn't think related much but you can think of it in your own way and your own story

_Italics- Lyrics_

**Bold- Point Of View**

Normal- Story

**Boys Like You**

_I mean it, I mean it_

_I ain't trying to play around_

_I need it, I need it you can probably see it_

_You'll probably think I'm gonna rip your heart to pieces_

_Get you in your sheets and hit it up and leave it_

_Believe it, believe me_

_You are gonna say my reputations gonna proceed it_

_Bet you got to be fair_

_Know you got to hear the numbers that I sleep with_

_That's not all I am but at least there ain't no secrets._

**Adrian POV**

"I mean it! I mean it" I stood across from Sydney. One meter away for each but the distance seemed greater then 100cm. She had come half an hour ago to my yellow walled apartment. It seemed fine then but I couldn't see the storm brewing in her head, behind those beautiful gold like eyes. It started raining as she said those first words. It was only five minutes ago that she started to question my love for her. Not only that but everything. Like did I every love her? Or why I would? That last one hit me hard. So did her side and points.

Sydney yelling about my past was like a slap in the face. It explained why she felt like this. I was the bad boy. I was the boy who drunk, smoked and did girls like they didn't mean anything. I was the guy who got all his money from his parents. She thinks I still am that boy, the one who will rip her heart to pieces after getting her in her sheets. I don't know how to show her I love her. How I will never ever do that to her. I would never leave her, never ever, ever! I don't want her thinking I will. I love her more than that to do it to her.

"Sydney, I would never do those things! I would never leave you! I'm not using you! Please believe me Sydney. All I want you to do is believe me! Believe me!" yelling at her had never been harder but I was so full of these emotions and I couldn't stand her walking out that door. Maybe forever.

"Adrian I know who you are though. You're the guy that sleeps with woman for a living. You're the party boy who gets drunk and smokes. You'll use me like those other girls and I'll be discarded." Her voice cracked and broke in her words and each of them did the same to my heart. The tears that ran down her face and brimmed her eyes made my hand ache with the need to brush them away. I just love her so much and I'm not helping her! I can't do anything to convince her! My heart broke with each of her new sobs and I couldn't decide if she was being fair. I am not the same guy but what had I done to tell her so? I had given up drinking and smoking but how to tell her I wasn't sleeping with another girl. Did she not trust me? My feeling were being jumbled into a mess but all I knew was that I loved her and had to convince her I loved her and would never use her.

She spoke again, "I know the number of people you've been with. I know I'll just be one of them Adrian." ... and my heart broke a whole lot more. Her thoughts were the opposite of what she is to me. Her saying those words only seemed to remind me she could walk out of that door forever.

"No Sydney! Please I'm not that person before. I was before you but I'm not. I l" I almost let it slip. "Sydney, please you have to believe. I have changed. I dink drink. I don't smoke", she cut me off abruptly when she started speaking.

"I know that but I don't know if you sleep with other women!" her voice was strong but I could feel and see everything behind that shield. Her eyes were once again the windows to her soul.

"How can I tell you I don't I don't! Sydney you're the only one I want. We have been together for a month and I haven't been physical with you. Why do you think that is? It's because I don't care about that. I only wanna be with you!"

"Wait! Maybe I haven't let you be physical because I know you'll leave me after!" her face held pure pain and hurt that only rebounded on my own heart and showed on my face. Tears almost fell over my eye brims but I had to be strong and get my point across.

Suddenly I lost the strength though and I could barley form words. "Sydney... please... believe me...I can ... prove to you... that I'm different." I took a step towards her but she only moved back. That seemed to be the final blow even though she never actually punched me. "I lo" I only managed one and a half of my three words before I feel to the floor in a faint. A fainting Moroi, what a joke but the lack of blood in the last days and the tiredness of using spirit finally got to me. The last thing I heard and felt before I entered a sea of black were Sydney's screams.

_Mamma always told me, pappa always warned me don't hang around with boys like you_

_Teacher always told me never to be naughty, don't mess around boys like you._

_If I had have listened I wouldn't be in this position_

_If I had have listened I wouldn't be in this position_

_If I had have listened I wouldn't be in this position_

_If I had have listened I wouldn't be in this position with you_

**Sydney POV**

Alchemists always said never love the vampires. You are there to think of them as monsters. As evil. As a creature of night that goes against good and all other good things. I was taught to hate them. How did I fall in love with one! And Adrian of all of them! He's a party going, drunk, smoker who sleeps with every woman he likes. He was the two things I had learnt to hate. The things I was supposed to hate. The things I was never supposed to love. But I love Adrian. I love him. Even though my mother said stay away from the guys who will hurt me. To stay away from the type Adrian is. But I didn't listen and I could be breaking my heart in the process. My father told me never to love or even like the vampires and I have now done the worst sin. I didn't listen to him either. He didn't really care like my mother but he now seemed smart enough to tell me I should have never loved Adrian which is more then I had know. Even my teachers had been right. I despised them and their lessons slapped me in the face. They almost taught me both, actually. But in school all you learnt was never ever love, like or trust the vampires. Now I know I have gone against all three and almost lose my heart. The one thing that seems to be pushed and hovers in my mind is if I had have listened I wouldn't be in this position. But I also don't know if I agree or not. That scares me. My answer should have agreed with my thought. With my head. But my heart seemed to think of other things.

I don't know if Adrian loves me or is using me, I don't know if I can stop loving him, I don't know if I ever should have and I don't know if I should have listened to my mother, father and teachers. I just don't know what to do but yell. He yells back. He steps closer. His voice softens. I step back. He falls. I scream. Now suddenly I am running to him. I know my heart was right now. Yes I want to have been here. Even if by the end of this night I will think it has been better to love and to lose then to be never loved at all.

_And yo you've heard about me right_

_You know that my rep's renowned_

_Your friends will tell you that I've slept around _

_That's how it works though the word will get around_

_Back in the day it didn't faze me though_

_But lastly it has kept me down_

_And though I brought it on myself _

_But I ain't mad about it_

_I kept count but why the f*ck did I brag about it_

_But I'll admit it though my rep is deserved_

_But I'll be real I want to kill it because having that rep is a curse_

_(My last girl cheated on me with a close friend_

_That's two relationships I had to watch them both end_

_But see it messed with me the two people I trusted both_

_I could shrug it off on drunkenness but f*uck them both_

_See the switched something inside of me_

_A beast came alive in me and started to just eating the way the pride in me)_

_Because we're know to make mistakes and I've grown to make a change I was different back them but know I ain't the same_

**Adrian POV**

I awoke to Sydney sitting next to me her face leaning over mine. Her face held fear and worry. I looked into her eyes and the tears that streamed her face gave that ache to my hand. I lifted it weakly and reached for her face. Her skin was as soft as she closed her eyes and leaned into my hand. I smiled, happy and peaceful. Then everything came back to me. I mean everything. Our fight. The sound of her scream. The pain of my landing and then sinking into that bottomless pit. My smile faded and my eyes widened. Why was she here? Did she still care? Did she maybe love me to/ did she worry about me? I know the answer would probably hurt but I couldn't stop hoping. She was on her knees. I reached my hands quickly around her neck and rose to huge her. The movement seemed like lightning. I hugged her tightly, like the last time I would ever hold her. Just that thought brought tears to my eyes. "Why are you here? Why not leave?" I was afraid she would take it the wrong way but she was smarter than that.

"Because, Adrian, I... I..." she stuttered unable to get the words out I so desperately wanted to hear. But I knew what I had to do first. I had to convince her of something.

I pressed my finger against her lips without letting go of her with both arms. "I need to say something Sydney. It's probably not as poetic as I'd like it to sound" I heard and felt her laugh, "But I have to tell you. Sydney I USED to be the party boy, the drinker, the smoker, the player. I USED to be those things. I am not them anymore. You must have heard about me and my ways, you must have judged me at first in a bad way, you must have heard from all your friends I am horrible and a loser, you must have heard everything but I ain't that person anymore." I clutched her tighter knowing she could leave when she wanted. "I am someone new. I don't want to have that rep anymore. I don't want to be known as that Adrian. I want to be known as the new me. The one who doesn't drink or smoke or sleep with a different woman every night. I want to be known as the kind, funny and good guy Adrian. Possibly even loving. Now Sage, tell me if you want to leave because I couldn't stand rejection if you leave after the next thing I tell you. She moved in my arms and I prepared myself for goodbye...

_Mamma always told me, pappa always warned me don't hang around with boys like you_

_Teacher always told me never to be naughty, don't mess around boys like you._

_If I had have listened I wouldn't be in this position_

_If I had have listened I wouldn't be in this position_

_If I had have listened I wouldn't be in this position_

_If I had have listened I wouldn't be in this position with you_

**Sydney POV**

Mother told me no. Father told me no. Teachers told me no. Friends told me no. I moved in his arms and I felt his tight grip loosen and his arms withdraw. Did he think I was leaving him? My heart shattered at the thought. My heart needed his love to be bended though. I wasn't going to leave. I turned in his direction only to see him turn his head as if he could not stand to see me leave. I sat there and stretched my hand out to his face and turned it in my way. His eyes were glossy and face was even paler. "I'm not leaving, no matter what you say I'm never leaving. No matter what you do I'll never leave. Never." His face held relief and shock. He breathed in deeply before he whispered...

_I mean it, I mean it_

_I ain't trying to play around_

_I need it, I need it you can probably see it_

_You'll probably think I'm gonna rip your heart to pieces_

_Get you in your sheets and hit it up and leave it_

_Believe it, believe me_

_You are gonna say my reputations gonna proceed it_

_Bet you got to be fair_

_Know you got to hear the numbers that I sleep with_

_Yeah that may be true but... _

**Adrian POV**

"I mean everything I say Sydney. I mean this as well. I am not trying to mess with your heart or use you in anyway. Believe me please Sydney. Believe in me. I LOVE YOU! I have never loved anyone more then you. I have never felt as strongly as I do for you. I love you" she stopped me with a kiss. My breath was taken away as she leaned down and pressed our lips together. She had never taken such charge. She kissed me with a passion and I kissed back just as hard. Our lips fit perfect with each other's and it lasted for minutes. Her lips tasted so sweet and her hair in my hands was like silk. We ended up on the floor with me above her and her lying down before I pulled away. She tried to pull me down again but my chuckling stopped her. I looked at her face and her eyes held a passionate fire. Her lips were in a cute swollen pout. We started at each other for what seemed like forever. Her eyes. My eyes. Her lips. Her lips. My hair. Her hair. Our Love for each other.

_... It's you I want to be with_

**Adrian and Sydney POV**

I love you! I can't tell it to you any better than that. I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! 3

_Mamma always told me, pappa always warned me don't hang around with boys like you_

_Teacher always told me never to be naughty, don't mess around boys like you._

_If I had have listened I wouldn't be in this position_

_If I had have listened I wouldn't be in this position_

_If I had have listened I wouldn't be in this position_

_If I had have listened I wouldn't be in this position with you_

**Sydney POV**

Stuff my mother, father and teachers. I know what my heart wants and that's Adrian. ADRIAN I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!

**The End**

_**Written By HeartBrokenBlood **_

_**A/N:**__ I was perversely Eclipse_1901 but changed due to many reasons. Please read those stories if you want but read the alert first so it will make much more sense. And as always please review. I accept all reviews. Flame or good. Thank you for reading this one-shot._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Vampire Academy, the series or any characters. Anything recognizable is property of Richelle Mead besides the song Boys Like You which is property of 360 and Gossling. _


End file.
